Les Conséquences de la Victoire
by Selsynn
Summary: Quand Harry sauve le monde sorcier après une errance d'un an, il le fait parce qu'on l'attend au tournant. Le monde Sorcier veut qu'il devienne un meurtrier pour leurs beaux yeux. Il trouve une parade, de l'aide, et la Victoire est là. Mais elle a un prix : Timothy. POST-Victoire. AU-Bataille finale. SNARRY.
1. Une nuit tranquille

Auteur : Selsynn

Titre : Timothy ou les conséquences de la Victoire

Résumé : Quand Harry sauve le monde sorcier après une errance d'un an, il le fait parce qu'on l'attend au tournant. Le monde Sorcier veut qu'il devienne un meurtrier pour leurs beaux yeux. Il trouve une parade, de l'aide, et la Victoire est là. Mais elle a un prix : Timothy. POST-Victoire. AU-Bataille finale. SNARRY.

Note : Ceci est un slash, certes (snarry), mais il n'y aura pas de lemon pendant un loooong moment. C'est plus l'aspect de prendre sa vie d'adulte en main qui me force à placer cette fanfiction avec un haut rating. La victoire contre Voldemort sera évoqué sous forme de flashback. (qui commence d'ailleurs dans le premier chapitre)

Et dans la mesure du possible, cette fanfiction ne tombera pas dans la vulgarité. (Typiquement, ne vous attendez pas à des termes "crus" pour évoquer leur relation physique)

Si le fait que deux hommes matures puissent vivre ensemble et avoir une relation ensemble vous écœure, passez votre chemin.

Si vous trouvez que de changer le déroulement de la Bataille Finale sans ressusciter Remus et Tonks est un blasphème, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nuit Paisible**

Harry entendit les cris. Comment faire autrement, les deux monstres qui vivaient avec lui depuis quelques mois n'étaient pas des plus discrets. Il se saisit de sa baguette et d'un informulé illumina la pièce.

Déjà, pourquoi voulait-il que les deux bébés ne soient pas dans sa chambre ? Ah oui... Pour pouvoir dormir. Comme si un bébé arrêtait de pleurer parce qu'on ne vient pas. Même s'il est trois heures du matin.

« Bordel, les gosses taisez-vous ! »

Il mit difficilement un pied devant l'autre, et réussit, à peine plus réveillé devant les deux portes. A droite Teddy, à gauche Timmy. Malheureusement, si les cris ne venaient que de la gauche jusqu'à très récemment, maintenant, ils venaient des deux côtés.

Soupirant encore plus fortement, Harry illumina les deux pièces et se précipita dans celle de son filleul.

« Tout doux, Teddy, calme-toi... »

Il lui murmurait de douces paroles et l'enfant finit par se rendormir, bercé par la voix d'Harry.

Quand l'adulte, dix-huit ans sonné depuis moins d'un mois, fut certain que son filleul Teddy Lupin, fils de Tonks et Remus, ne se réveilleraient pas intempestivement dans les minutes qui suivaient, il se dirigea vers la seconde chambre. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, et arrêta la lumière, lançant une très légère berceuse.

Faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Hermione qui lui avait appris ce sort. Malheureusement l'autre enfant ne se calmait pas aussi facilement.

Il se dirigea vers l'autre berceau, fit face à l'enfant qui hurlait, tordait sa petite frimousse adorable.

« Chut, Timmy... Chut. »

Ce n'était que la troisième fois, cette semaine que l'enfant le réveillait en sursaut. Cela signifiait qu'il avait eu une nuit tranquille...

* * *

Tandis qu'il berçait l'enfant, qui commençait à se calmer, il songea au tournant que sa vie avait pris. Un an plus tôt, il partait avec ses deux meilleurs amis en quête pour détruire des horcruxes, pour recomposer une âme. Si on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait tuteur de deux enfants, bébés, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. D'ailleurs, des fois, il avait du mal à comprendre.

Voldemort mort, et pas une seule nuit tranquille depuis. Quelle ironie ! Surtout quand on songeait que ses insomnies étaient dues à Timothy.

Il réfléchit encore quelques minutes, et tandis que la respiration de l'enfant retrouvait son calme, derrière ses yeux se rejouait la dernière bataille.

La veille, un livre était ouvert devant lui. Sur une page montrant un sortilège, d'une magie sauvage, unique. C'était le dernier espoir d'Harry. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer Voldemort, alors il l'a fait disparaitre.

Ses bras autour de l'enfant le serrèrent.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je te le jure. Timothy. »

L'enfant dormait maintenant. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et retourna dormir, rêvant de ses instants si intenses, qu'ils se demandaient s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

Lui lançant le sort sur Voldemort. L'éclat de voix reconnaissable entre mille du professeur de Potions.

« Potter, c'est pas trop tôt !»

Puis le regard de l'être serpent allant de lui à Snape, en continue.

« Sev'...

— Oui, Maître. »

Il n'avait rien dit de plus. S'était approché du jeune héros du monde magique, et avait posé sa main sur la baguette d'Harry, murmurant avec lui les termes du sortilège.

Harry n'avait compris que bien plus tard, les implications d'un tel geste. Il connaissait cette incantation. Il la faisait avec lui. Pourquoi ? De quel côté était-il réellement ?

Et il y avait le pont presque entre les deux regards sombres, celui de Voldemort, qui murmurait Sev et celui du professeur, qui semblait scintiller comme un témoignage d'une foi supérieure.

A eux deux, ils avaient eu assez de puissance magique. Voldemort avait disparu. Il ne resta à la place qu'un enfant dans ses langes. Qu'un bébé...

Harry le prit vivement dans ses bras et fuit le champ de bataille. Il ne remarqua jamais le regard rempli de larmes de l'homme effondré à terre, inconscient de la bataille qui faisait encore rage autour de lui.

* * *

Quelque jour plus tard, Ron et Hermione était venu le voir. Lui donner les mauvaises nouvelles. Lui demander comment il avait vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et tout un tas de choses comme cela.

Il leur répondit rapidement, de mauvaise humeur à cause des nuits incomplètes qu'il faisait, à cause de l'enfant qu'il avait recueilli.

Auprès des Weasley, il ne parla ni de Snape, ni du sortilège qui avait couté la vie au Lord noir. Et encore moins il ne leur parla de l'enfant. Il soutînt comme il put la famille, ébranlé par la mort des proches, pleura Remus et Tonks. Puis, Hermione lui confia son filleul. Il le serra contre son cœur, et rentra à la maison.

* * *

Et depuis, deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Il avait baptisé l'enfant Timothy, et voulait l'adopter. Il ne voulait jamais que celui qui était devenu Voldemort puisse à nouveau souffrir de la solitude. Mais, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir Timmy de son manoir, une propriété des Potter, à l'écart du monde.

* * *

_A suivre... _

_Je pars sur une publication d'un chapitre par mois, je vous préviens d'avance, cette fanfiction me tient fortement à coeur, mais elle est assez dur à écrire. Je cherche une bêta pour cette fanfic, d'ailleurs. Si vous êtes intéressé, vous connaissez la procédure... MP !_

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je répondrais au review non anonyme par MP, et aux anonymes en entête de chapitres, comme pour mes autres fanfics._


	2. Là où elle a piétiné mon coeur

Auteur : Selsynn

Titre : Timothy ou les conséquences de la Victoire

Résumé : Quand Harry sauve le monde sorcier après une errance d'un an, il le fait parce qu'on l'attend au tournant. Le monde Sorcier veut qu'il devienne un meurtrier pour leurs beaux yeux. Il trouve une parade, de l'aide, et la Victoire est là. Mais elle a un prix : Timothy. POST-Victoire. AU-Bataille finale. SNARRY.

Note : Ceci est un slash, certes (snarry), mais il n'y aura pas de lemon pendant un loooong moment. C'est plus l'aspect de prendre sa vie d'adulte en main qui me force à placer cette fanfiction avec un haut rating. La victoire contre Voldemort sera évoqué sous forme de flashback. (qui commence d'ailleurs dans le premier chapitre)

Si le fait que deux hommes matures puissent vivre ensemble et avoir une relation ensemble vous écœure, passez votre chemin.

Si vous trouvez que de changer le déroulement de la Bataille Finale sans ressusciter Remus et Tonks est un blasphème, passez votre chemin.

RAR

petite grenouile : merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plait !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Là où elle a brisé mon cœur  
**

Le lendemain, Harry profita d'une sieste des deux monstres qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, pour visiter le parc qui entourait le Manoir. Il n'avait pas eu tellement de temps, ces derniers jours. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit une petite clairière entourée par des roses. On la devinait sculptée par les hommes, autant par la forme ovale que par la régularité et fréquence des rosiers. Les couleurs des fleurs se mariaient de façon spectaculaire, donnant au lieu toute une dimension mystique. Il s'avança, vers l'autre extrémité, et ne put que sursauter quand une voix lui dit :

« Vous voilà donc ici, Monsieur Potter. Je me demandais où vous étiez… »

Il se retourna rapidement, sa main sur sa baguette, pour découvrir son ancien professeur. Tout autant vêtu de noir que dans ses souvenirs.

« Vous n'avez pas changé, professeur. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

— Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt ans… jour pour jour ? Ici ?

— Non… le vingt-sept aout ?

— Oui. Mon cœur a été piétiné. Ici-même, Monsieur Potter. Il y avait… »

* * *

Elle se tenait, droite dans une belle robe crème. Au premier rang, on pouvait voir deux sièges désespérément vide, Tuna n'était pas venue, elle avait snobé sa petite sœur. Heureusement, Lily n'était pas seule, et son père avait pu l'amener à l'autel, resplendissant de fierté.

Severus, lui, était là, bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'homme, mais invité de la femme. Et des larmes brouillaient ses yeux.

« Lilliane Rose Evans, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux James William Potter ici présent, de le chérir et de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

— Oui, je le veux.

— James William Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Lilliane Rose Evans, ici présente, de la chérir et de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

— Oui, je le veux.

— Bien. Je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez-vous embrasser. »

Severus ne regardait plus le visage de Lily, son amie d'enfance, celle qu'il aimait depuis tout ce temps. Non… il ne regardait pas non plus ce bellâtre de Potter. Non, il avait fermé les yeux, pour empêcher les larmes de couler et était rentré chez lui. Dans un mélange de course et de transplanage. Pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit maudit.

Le lendemain… Le lendemain serait un autre jour.

* * *

« Elle était au milieu de ces fleurs. La plus belle femme du monde sorcier. Mon amie d'enfance…

— Et ?

— Lui m'avait invité, pour faire plaisir à sa future femme. Pour m'humilier une dernière fois, plutôt… Le lendemain… le lendemain fut le premier d'une longue série.

— Comment cela ? »

Pour toute réponse, le plus âgé des deux hommes remonta sa manche laissant apparaitre la marque des bannis, celle qui le rendait esclave.

Harry ne dit rien de plus. Il avait entr'aperçut la vérité entre les demi-mots de son professeur.

« Enfin… Je ne venais pas pour voir ces roses. J'exige de voir Tom.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Tout l'aplomb d'Harry se conforta dans ces paroles. Il ne vendrait pas le petit garçon qu'il espérait prochainement adopter.

« Potter… »

Le ton menaçant du professeur lui sembla faux, surfait et légèrement fatigué.

« Je ne suis plus un gamin de onze ans qu'on impressionne en élevant la voix, Professeur. Et je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

— Bien… Vous voulez jouer à ça. Permettez-moi alors de vous rappeler comment vous avez abattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec MON aide.

— D'ailleurs sur ce coup-là, vous m'avez surpris. J'ignorais que vous connaissiez cette formule, ni que vous ayez l'envie de vous en servir. »

En entendant ces mots, le professeur éclata d'un rire sans joie, un peu sarcastique.

« Bon Dieu, Potter, vous êtes plus bouché que ce que je croyais. Sans mon aide, vous seriez morts… Vous n'auriez jamais trouvé cette formule. Et jamais il ne vous aurait laissé s'en servir.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le professeur se détourna, de grands pas en rond emmenant ses pensées bien loin.

* * *

_A suivre... _

_Il est trop court, comme chapitre, je suis désolée. Dès que j'ai écrit le chapitre 5, je posterais le 3, et ainsi jusqu'à avoir deux chapitres d'avance pour cette histoire dans l'écriture de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !_


	3. L'ancien sortilège

Auteur : Selsynn

Titre : Timothy ou les conséquences de la Victoire

Résumé : Quand Harry sauve le monde sorcier après une errance d'un an, il le fait parce qu'on l'attend au tournant. Le monde Sorcier veut qu'il devienne un meurtrier pour leurs beaux yeux. Il trouve une parade, de l'aide, et la Victoire est là. Mais elle a un prix : Timothy. POST-Victoire. AU-Bataille finale. SNARRY.

Note : Ceci est un slash, certes (snarry), mais il n'y aura pas de lemon pendant un loooong moment. C'est plus l'aspect de prendre sa vie d'adulte en main qui me force à placer cette fanfiction avec un haut rating. La victoire contre Voldemort sera évoqué sous forme de flashback. (qui commence d'ailleurs dans le premier chapitre)

Si le fait que deux hommes matures puissent vivre ensemble et avoir une relation ensemble vous écœure, passez votre chemin.

Si vous trouvez que de changer le déroulement de la Bataille Finale sans ressusciter Remus et Tonks est un blasphème, passez votre chemin.

RAR

Petite grenouille : la suite a mis du temps, mais là voilà !

nepheria4 : voilà la suite !

.Nours : tu bloques les mps, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant ! Merci pour ta review, et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer dans cette bonne voie !

NDA : je suis désolé pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour uploadé. Mais, je ne suis pas la seule en cause, j'attendais le retour de ma bêta-lectrice, qui a du se perdre dans une dimension parallèle. En plus, j'ai pas été des plus disponible ces derniers mois à cause d'evenement irl. Bref, voici la suite, et j'espère que la suite sera plus régulière !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'ancien sortilège**

Il ne s'expliqua pas tellement plus, et il disparut. Le lendemain, Harry le retrouva. L'ancien professeur lui demandait toujours avec insistance où était Tom. Et Harry lui répondait toujours qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

A la surprise d'Harry, même une fois passé le premier septembre le professeur ne le lâcha pas.

« N'avez-vous pas de cours à donner, Professeur ?

— Potter, vous êtes décidemment incurable. Dois-je vous rappeler la dernière apparition en public que j'ai faite ? J'étais aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous n'êtes certainement jamais allé à Azkaban, moi oui. Et si vous permettez, j'aimerais ne pas y retourner. Donc je ne donnerais pas de cours, à Poudlard, cette année. Ni l'année prochaine, ni la suivante, et même si on dévoile au public mon vrai rôle, je ne chercherais pas ce poste à Poudlard, car je n'aime pas enseigner. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'ancien professeur se recula.

« Et donc tant que vous ne me direz pas où est Tom, je reviendrais chaque jour.

— Tom est mort, nous l'avons vaincu, vous m'avez même fourni votre aide. »

Severus Rogue le regarda avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

« Oh, voyons, nous avons détruit Voldemort, mais en aucun cas Tom. Au contraire, nous lui avons fournis une seconde chance… Et vous le savez très bien ! »

Il se rapprocha de son ancien élève.

« Je ne comprends pas même pas pourquoi vous voulez me le cacher… »

Le professeur s'interrompit quand un cri d'enfant le sortit de ses pensées.

« Partez, professeur. J'ai des enfants… Vous ne les aimez pas…

— C'est le fils Lupin que vous élevez, c'est cela ?

— Oui, oui… »

Harry s'enfuit en direction de la salle de jeu où il avait laissé les deux enfants. Les pleurs envahissaient l'espace, Timmy et Teddy hurlaient à qui mieux mieux.

Harry s'approcha, en parlant doucement, pour ne pas leur faire peur. Il prit dans ses bras le plus proche, qui s'avéra être Timothy. Il le berça doucement et les cris commencèrent à décroître. Teddy semblait plus calme et voulait lui aussi être bercé. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de le prendre dans ses bras qu'il s'élevait déjà dans les airs.

L'ancien professeur de potion l'avait suivi, intrigué par le raffut qu'un seul enfant faisait.

« Vous auriez pu me dire tout de suite que vous le gardiez avec vous, Monsieur Potter.

— Pour que vous vous vengiez de lui directement ? Non. Partez d'ici et lâchez Teddy.

— Vous savez, je l'ai vraiment cherché partout où vous pourriez l'avoir laissé. Je suis allée voir dans toutes les maisons de l'Ordre. Mais personne. Personne ! N'avait idée de ce que je cherchais. Ils cachent bien votre jeu.

— Ils n'en savent rien…

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne savent pas qu'il est ici avec votre filleul ?

— Il n'y a que vous et votre obstination qui ait trouvé. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Et baissez la voix, Timmy est très sensible. »

Harry se trouva à regarder avec attention tous les mouvements de l'ancien mangemort envers son filleul, sans se rendre compte du regard que lui renvoyait l'autre, pour s'abreuver de la vision de l'enfant qu'il cherchait depuis des mois.

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est Teddy que vous avez dans vos bras, professeur, oui. »

Harry s'aperçut du regard furieux que lui lançait l'autre homme.

« Si vous vouliez une autre réponse, il fallait être plus précis dans votre question, professeur.

— Pour la dernière fois, Potter, je ne suis plus un professeur, cessez de croire vos idéaux. Et répondez plus clairement à la question. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait sciemment reposé exactement la même question, sans prendre attention à la moue méprisante de son ancien élève. Harry, lui, ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voyait pas ce qui allait bien pouvoir l'obliger à répondre à cette question.

Et puis il devrait aussi s'avouer que d'avoir vu le professeur réciter le sort avec lui, avait changé quelque chose en lui. Une digue qui s'était rompue. Il n'avait eu de cesse ensuite de se demander qu'est-ce que cela signifiait. Si seulement cela signifiait quelque chose, ce qu'il n'était pas entièrement sûr.

A partir du moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'enfant, sur le bébé de ce qui avait été juste avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait compris que plus jamais il ne pourrait avoir la paix, ni simplement être heureux avec ses amis. Quand il a pris l'enfant dans ses bras, il a compris qu'il rompait le serment implicite de l'amitié infaillible qu'il avait avec Ron et Hermione.

Le pire, il lui semblait, c'est que cela ne lui manquait même pas. Il était un peu triste, gêné quand il devait leur raconter comment sa vie se passait, et pourquoi il refusait de les laisser venir chez lui. Mais cette sensation le quittait complètement dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Timothy. Sur son fils.

Il revint au présent au son du rire du bébé en question. Harry, décontenancé, regarda autour de lui ce qui provoquait ce rire. Il tomba sur Severus Rogue qui faisait des grimaces près de l'enfant qu'il portait dans ses bras. Teddy semblait avoir complètement oublié son chagrin et se contentait de rigoler. Harry cessa de respirer quelques secondes. Que se passait-il ? L'homme faisait-il réellement des grimaces pour que les enfants rient ? Cela lui semblait bien trop extravagant pour coller avec l'image sérieuse de l'homme qu'il connaissait.

L'homme reposa le métamorphomage dans son berceau et tendit les bras vers le second enfant.

« Puis-je le porter un petit peu, maintenant ? »

Harry recula, son précieux butin, sous la forme d'un bébé, toujours dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne vous laisserais pas faire de mal à mon fils.

— Votre fils, réellement ? Et qui est la mère ? La miss Weasley, surement ?

— Quoi ? »

Harry ne comprenait pas comment la discussion pouvait en venir sur de tels domaines particulièrement privés.

« Que vient faire Ginny dans l'affaire ? Et cessez de le regarder comme cela, d'une, il ne va pas fondre, de deux, vous pouvez toujours attendre que je vous laisse l'approcher… Je ne veux pas craindre que vous lui fassiez du mal. Nous avons déjà assez souffert pour plus d'une vie, je ne veux pas en ajouter.

— Pourquoi croyez toujours que je lui voudrais du mal ? Croyez vous vraiment que j'aurais fait tout ce chemin pour rien ? Juste pour me … venger ?

— La folie et le besoin de se venger n'ont pas besoin de justification, ni de raisonnement. Et il y a peu de chose qu'on peut faire pour s'en éloigner…

— Je vois comment vous me voyez, c'est parfaitement charmant. Mais permettez moi de vous apprendre, jeune imprudent, que c'est moi, moi qui ait trouvé le grimoire, moi qui ai choisit la formule, moi ensuite qui vous ait apporté les ingrédients pour le rituel… Et moi enfin, qui ai soutenu votre sortilège… Dites vous bien que sans moi, la folie ne me contaminerait pas moi, mais bien lui. Il avait de moins en moins de période de sérénité. Depuis qu'il avait été ressuscité, il ressentait que quelque chose lui échappait, il avait perdu trop de son humanité. Il voulait la reprendre… Il pensait qu'en te la volant, ce serait plus simple. Mais rien n'est jamais simple… Et donc ainsi, c'est bien grâce à vous qu'il reprend goût à ce qu'il a perdu, c'est-à-dire, être un être humain. »

Harry n'avait pas dit grand-chose après ces dernières paroles, et se contentait d'observer l'homme qu'il pensait connaître, mais que jamais, oh non, jamais il lui aurait prêté un tel discourt.

L'homme finalement poussa un long soupir, du genre de ceux qu'il poussait avant un court de potion à donner aux cinquièmes années Gryffondor / Serpentard. Déprimé, mais tout aussi certain de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement. Il fit une dernière caresse sur la tête de Teddy et tourna les talons.

« Réfléchissez bien, Monsieur Potter, et si jamais vous souhaitez me voir, j'habite une petite maison, en banlieue de Manchester. Elle n'est pas encore reliée à la poudre de cheminette, mais vous devriez facilement trouver le chemin pour venir me voir. Si jamais vous en avez envie… »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il ferma la porte derrière lui et partit sans un bruit. Harry sentit les regards des deux enfants qui le brûlaient. En même temps il se demandait ce que la confession de son professeur servait. L'homme avait manifestement envie de s'occuper de Timothy. Mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait rien dit sur le nouveau nom de l'enfant. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il trouve ça particulièrement déplacé…

* * *

_A suivre... _


	4. Retour à la civilisation

Auteur : Selsynn

Titre : Timothy ou les conséquences de la Victoire

Résumé : Quand Harry sauve le monde sorcier après une errance d'un an, il le fait parce qu'on l'attend au tournant. Le monde Sorcier veut qu'il devienne un meurtrier pour leurs beaux yeux. Il trouve une parade, de l'aide, et la Victoire est là. Mais elle a un prix : Timothy. POST-Victoire. AU-Bataille finale. SNARRY.

Note : Ceci est un slash, certes (snarry), mais il n'y aura pas de lemon pendant un loooong moment. C'est plus l'aspect de prendre sa vie d'adulte en main qui me force à placer cette fanfiction avec un haut rating. La victoire contre Voldemort sera évoqué sous forme de flashback. (qui commence d'ailleurs dans le premier chapitre)

Si le fait que deux hommes matures puissent vivre ensemble et avoir une relation ensemble vous écœure, passez votre chemin.

Si vous trouvez que de changer le déroulement de la Bataille Finale sans ressusciter Remus et Tonks est un blasphème, passez votre chemin.

RAR

Babylon : merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plait toujours !

* * *

**Chapitre : Retour à la civilisation.**

Ce soir-là, Harry borda les enfants la tête dans ses pensées. Cela faisait cinq heures, maintenant que le professeur était passé le voir. Et pas une seule seconde, il n'avait pensé à autre chose qu'à sa visite. Et surtout tournait dans sa tête la question sans réponse : mais pourquoi Rogue avait-il agi de cette manière-là ? Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce que savait Harry du comportement de l'homme solitaire.

Il commençait à comprendre que peut-être, il était possible qu'il ne connaisse pas du tout l'homme. Que ce soit pour lui à peine mieux qu'un parfait étranger. Il songea qu'il y a encore trois mois, il se serait précipité chez ses amis, pour leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Et qu'à eux trois, ou quatre, si Ginny s'incluait dans la discussion, ils auraient émis une dizaine d'hypothèses pour expliquer le comportement de l'homme, sauf, certainement que l'homme soit sincère…

Harry jeta un regard torve à la cheminée qui le narguait. Soit, il pouvait toujours rendre visite à Ron et Hermione. Et peut-être Ginny. Et s'il laissait Teddy ici, il aurait une bonne raison pour revenir. Il se fustigea de laisser ses deux enfants seuls dans un grand manoir comme celui-ci, et une idée particulièrement tordue lui traversa l'esprit. S'il avait pu demander à Rogue de les garder, il aurait certainement eu l'esprit plus tranquille.

Et puis, il se reprit. Il allait justement chez les Weasley pour avoir l'occasion de parler du comportement intriguant, inadéquat, incompréhensible, de Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas en même temps acquiescer à ce qu'il impliquait et en même temps le remettre en doute. Les deux en même temps étaient simplement totalement impossibles.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil aux lourdes tentures qui trônait près de la cheminée. Sa vie ne serait-elle jamais réellement simple ?

Il se souvint que Ron et Hermione avaient réussis à déjouer sa sécurité quelques fois. Cinq fois, en presque trois mois. Il leur écrivait souvent, mais ne s'éloignait pas de son manoir, pas de ses bébés. Quand Hermione venait, il faisait bien attention à ce que les enfants dorment pour la sieste. Et quand Teddy se réveillait, il les jetait dehors, incapable qu'il était de leur avouer qu'il leur mentait depuis tout ce temps.

Il prit son souffle et se releva. Il alla à son bureau, non loin de là. Il prit sa plus belle plume et son carnet de correspondance, cadeau assez peu subtile d'Hermione. Et il commença la lettre qu'il aurait du leur écrire il y avait des mois de cela.

_« Ron, Hermione,_

_Je ne sais pas si vous accepterez encore de me parler après ce que je vais vous dire. Votre amitié m'est précieuse, et je souffrirai de la perdre, c'est vrai. Mais d'un certain point, je pense que je le mérite._

_Ce que je vous demanderais, c'est de ne rien dévoiler de ce que vous allez lire à la suite, et si vous le pouvez, de me pardonner de vous l'avoir caché depuis tous ces mois._

_Il y a une raison au fait que je ne vous invite pas tout le temps au Manoir Potter, il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'aime pas quitter cet endroit qu'avec Teddy, c'est mon fils, Timothy._

_Je ne voulais pas vous le présenter parce que j'avais peur que vous ne comprendriez pas. En fait, c'est moi qui ne comprenais pas. Il a fallu un élément complètement différent pour que je comprenne le prix de mon action. Le prix de mes mensonges._

_Et dire que j'ai déjà peur que vous n'acceptiez pas ça… Alors, qu'est ce que cela sera quand je devrais vous dire qui est cet enfant… Mais cela, je ne suis pas capable de l'écrire dans une lettre, vous devrez donc venir me voir au Manoir pour entendre cette histoire. J'apprécierais que pour cette histoire, vous confiez à une tierce personne votre baguette, ou alors je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous la confisquer avant de vous raconter mon histoire._

_Bien sûr, je comprendrais parfaitement que vous préfériez que nous arrêtions notre amitié là-dessus. En dernier geste, je vous demanderais simplement de ne parler de Timothy à personne. Je ne désire pas qu'il soit connu, je pressens déjà suffisamment d'ennuis quand il entrera à Poudlard._

_Confirmez-moi rapidement votre présence par le retour d'Ebénézer._

_Votre ami qui aimerait le rester malgré ses erreurs,_

_Harry Potter »_

Harry siffla et le hibou moyen-duc se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'histoire entre Harry et Ebénézer était toute récente, même si le hibou avait déjà quelques années. Jamais Harry n'aurait choisi ce genre de nom, mais finalement il s'y faisait, même s'il avait toujours l'impression de ressembler à Malfoy quand il sifflait l'oiseau.

Pour toute histoire, il avait récupéré cet animal presque un mois après la victoire décisif contre le mage noir. L'oiseau se laissait mourir de faim, ayant perdu ses maîtres dans le combat. Harry l'avait doucement approché, et peu à peu il avait apprécié la compagnie du volatile, dont le nom était marqué sur une bague à la patte gauche.

Il ignorait totalement qui étaient les précédents propriétaires, et il ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment, certain que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, Ebénézer revint avec une réponse. Ron et Hermione signaient la missive. L'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry et hulula de bonheur.

Harry sourit et prit la lettre avec des sentiments mitigés. Ces quatre jours avaient été très durs pour lui, et les enfants avaient sentis qu'il était stressé, ils avaient été odieux, mais Harry ne leur en avait pas beaucoup tenu rigueur, il savait que beaucoup de choses venaient de lui.

C'est avec un certain empressement qu'il décacheta la lettre. Il la parcourut ensuite avidement même si elle était très courte.

_« Hey,_

_C'est quoi ce genre de lettre que tu nous envois ? J'espère que tu es chez toi assez vite, parce qu'on débarque avant ce soir. Et encore, c'est Hermione qui veut que j'attende qu'on t'ait envoyé la lettre avant de débarquer. _

_Franchement à quoi tu pensais en nous écrivant cet … ce… ce genre de testament ? Bien sur qu'on veut savoir ce qu'il y a comme histoire. Et au fait, on peut en parler ou pas à Ginny ?_

_Ron._

_Harry,_

_Pardonne un peu son enthousiasme à Ron, tu le connais, il est curieux._

_Je dois dire que même si je sentais que tu nous cachais quelque chose, je n'aurais jamais imaginé… un enfant ? Et qui est la mère d'abord ? Est-ce pour cela que tu ne voulais pas que nous en parlions ? Je pense quand même que Ginny comprendrait, tu sais …_

_Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je devrais réussir à retenir Ron encore quelques heures. Ranger nos affaires, tout ça, tout ça… Tu n'as pas oublié que nous revenions d'un voyage en Roumanie, voir Charlie ? Sinon, rassures-toi, il n'y a que ce fait qui explique notre retard à ta lettre. _

_A bientôt !_

_Hermione »_

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à la simple curiosité de ses amis. Il se sentit idiot sur le coup, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé immédiatement qu'ils le prendraient si bien ? Puis la réalité frappa à nouveau : Ron et Hermione acceptait seulement le fait qu'il est un fils dont il leur avait caché l'existence, et non pas que celui-ci soit leur ancien ennemi.

Il allait certainement perdre leur amitié ce jour-là, mais au moins, il arrêterait de culpabiliser. Finalement, il retourna s'occuper de ses enfants, car cela, il savait bien le faire, et cela le calmait.

La cheminée tinta une première fois, il ne changea rien dans ses actions. Il signala simplement sa présence, dans un coin plus obscur. Cela ne pouvait être que Ron et Hermione.

Ils s'approchèrent, Hermione se précipita vers ce nouveau bébé, pour une fois en silence, même si Harry était sure qu'elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Harry prit Teddy dans ses bras et proposa de s'installer plus près du feu. Comme tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées, Harry espéra briser le silence en racontant une boutade :

« Entre nous, on aurait pu croire que vous aurez des enfants avant moi, mais non, même pas ! »

Il rit jaune à la fin de sa phrase, et eut simplement des regards interloqués.

« C'était simplement pour détendre l'atmosphère, je suis un peu stressé. Alors la Roumanie ? En effet, j'avais oublié, mais il faut dire que j'ai eu d'autres choses à penser depuis.

— Avec deux enfants en bas-âge à charge, j'imagine bien… Et si je puis me permettre, Harry, qui est sa mère ? »

Harry soupira, la question d'Hermione était parfaitement logique. Et il devait leur raconter. Il devait affronter leur regard d'horreur et de fausse sympathie.

« Timothy n'a pas vraiment de mère… Même si d'un coté, nous avons été deux pour le… Créer. »

Harry pâlit à la signification de ses paroles. Le fait que Rogue ait été là pour créer Timothy en faisait-il la mère ? Harry eut un faible rire en pensant au professeur de potions sous les traits d'une femme. Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance, les traits secs de Severus Rogue n'étaient d'aucune manières féminins. Ils étaient durs, droits, anguleux, trop longilignes. Et puis des rondeurs ne lui iraient pas du tout, même si Harry ne considérait pas l'homme comme beau dans ses attributs masculins.

Il sortit de sa rêverie pour voir qu'Hermione le regardait bizarrement, et Ron lui regardait sa petite-amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Comment ça : créer ? Qui est-il ? C'est vraiment un enfant, ou pas ?

— Tu as toujours le don pour poser les questions importantes, Hermione… Mais oui, Timothy est un enfant, et celui qui veut dire le contraire devra m'affronter d'abord, en duel régulier. »

Ses deux amis eurent un mouvement de recul ensemble, et Harry soupira. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se faire comprendre.

« J'aime Timothy, et il est comme mon fils, même si je ne suis pas vraiment son père. Il n'en a plus depuis longtemps.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Que tu comprennes ce que je dis m'aurait plus qu'impressionné, Hermione, cela m'aurait effrayé, je pense. Timothy est le résultat d'un sortilège que j'ai utilisé avec l'aide de quelqu'un… Et si nous changions de discussion ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais demandé comment j'avais détruit Voldemort ? »

Harry avait le regard rivé sur Timmy en disant tout cela. Il ne voulait pas être spécialement obtus, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de tout raconter, il aurait besoin qu'Hermione pose les bonnes questions.

« Nous avons supposé que tu l'avais tué, n'est-ce pas le cas ?

— En tout cas, on pensait que tu n'aimais pas aborder le sujet, alors on l'a évité. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a disparu, cela nous suffit. Il n'a plus d'horcruxe, il ne pourra pas revenir.

— Je ne l'ai pas tué Hermione, enfin, pas vraiment, je l'ai aidé à disparaître… Je lui ai trouvé une famille, mais je n'étais pas le seul. Il était là, lui aussi. Et sans lui, je n'aurais pas réussi.

— Qui ça ?

— Rogue, répondit Harry encore dans ses pensées.

— Rogue ? »

L'air ahuri et interloqué sortit Harry de ses rêveries. Il regarda ses deux amis et sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait reçu la visite du maître des potions.

« Oui, Rogue. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je ne suis pas sûr, mais pendant que nous campions, j'étais désespéré, j'étais placé en face d'un mur : je ne pouvais pas être un meurtrier. J'étais incapable de tuer. Incapable de lancer le sortilège de mort. Cela m'obsédait, car j'étais obligé de tuer pour survivre, non ? Je ruminais toutes les nuits, je dormais mal, j'avais le sommeil léger, et une nuit, sur ma table de chevet, j'ai trouvé un grimoire. Ce grimoire avait une page annotée. Il y avait un sortilège dessus, un rituel, plutôt.

« J'étais perdu, je ne savais pas ce qu'il ferait, je ne lisais pas bien le dialecte dans lequel il était écrit. Mais j'ai étudié. Vous portiez l'horcruxe, je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans le peu de sommeil que vous pourriez trouver. J'ai étudié cette formule jusqu'à m'endormir à nouveau.

« Mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai cru avoir rêvé, et je ne vous ai pas importuné avec mon rêve. Le grimoire avait disparu, et cette formule me semblait trop miraculeuse pour réellement exister. Je me suis re-entraîné pour essayer de jeter le sortilège de mort… Comme vous le savez, et je n'ai pas réussi.

« Le jour de la bataille finale, nous n'étions que trois dans un coins à l'écart. Je savais que les horcruxes étaient tous détruits. J'ai voulu le tuer, mais je n'ai pas réussi… Il s'est tourné vers Rogue, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris conscience de sa présence, je crois… Il l'a supplié. Supplié !

« J'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais tuer quelqu'un. Même s'il était responsable de la mort de mes parents, et de celles de tant de monde. Je suis désolé, vous devez me voir comme un couard, maintenant…

— Non, Harry, mais je pense que cela te fais du bien d'en parler, tu n'aurais pas du garder cela pour toi pendant plusieurs mois… Tu aurais du nous raconter tout cela dès les premiers jours… Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ce petit bout charmant !

—J'y viens, j'y viens, à vrai dire, j'y suis presque. Quelques instants après la supplique de Voldemort, je me suis souvenue de la formule. Même si elle venait d'un rêve, j'étais suffisamment désespéré pour essayer.

« Et au lieu d'avoir deux personnes qui se moquent de moi, j'ai eu …. Rogue m'accompagnait pour l'incantation. Nous avons lancé le sortilège tous les deux. Il a marché. Voldemort a disparu… Et Timmy est apparu. Je l'ai attrapé en vitesse, incapable de le laisser là, et je me suis sauvé au plus vite du champ de bataille…

— Et le professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-il devenu ?, commença Hermione

— Et c'est pourquoi on n'a pas pu te joindre facilement pour la fête de la victoire ! J'pensais que tu te recueillais parce que tu avais tué, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

— J'assumais les conséquences de mon acte, oui. Avoir donné une seconde chance à Tom Jedusor pour l'abandonner dans la forêt interdite ne me semblait pas vraiment … responsable.

— Tu veux dire que … C'est Voldemort ?

— Non, Voldemort est un orphelin, battu et séquestré. Timmy est mon fils, il ne peut pas être un orphelin en même temps. Et j'aimerais croire qu'il ne sera pas à Serpentard, pour encore plus le différencier de sa vie antérieure. Voldemort a disparu. Timmy est quelqu'un d'autre. Et si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire avec, je vous conseille de me laisser vous alléger la mémoire, car je ne laisserais PERSONNE faire du mal à mon fils.

— Houlà, Calme-toi, je suppose qu'avec un peu de temps, je pourrais facilement oublier ce fait. Ton fils est Voldemort, celui qui a tué tes parents. Ça fait un sacré méli-mélo, tu avoueras…

— Il n'est pas Voldemort. Voldemort est mort, disparu, on en parle plus, de Voldemort, ne commencez pas amalgamer les deux ! »

Ses deux amis eurent leurs regards qui se croisèrent. Ils connaissaient depuis longtemps Harry, et ils ne l'avaient pas vu très souvent avec cet air-là, à la limite de la folie. Ron sentit qu'il avait besoin de rassurer son ami, ce qu'il fit directement après.

« Eh, ne t'en fais pas, laisse nous juste un peu de temps pour s'adapter à cette nouvelles. Toi, tu as eu de longs mois pour t'y faire, mais sache que cela ne sera pas à cause de ton fils ou de ta famille qu'on te laissera tomber. Même si ça fait un peu mal de voir que tu nous as caché quelque chose d'aussi gros, je veux dire, on peut comprendre que tu ne saches pas comment aborder cela… »

Ron s'enferrait dans ces explications mais sa petite-amie le laissait faire, il occupait et apaisait Harry, ce qui était important. Elle sentait à la posture de leur ami qu'elle ne savait qu'une partie de son problème et donc attendit simplement qu'il vienne à en évoquer ce qui l'inquiétait.

« Merci Ron, votre amitié, comme je l'ai déjà dit, signifie beaucoup pour moi. Et… »

Harry se tût à nouveau, cette fois-ci, Ron ne coupa, comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

« Si je sors aujourd'hui pour vous dire cela, enfin, il y a quatre jours, ce n'est pas vraiment par hasard. Je … j'ai fait une rencontre assez… bizarre ces derniers jours. Et j'ai besoin de votre avis.

— Laisse-moi deviner : Rogue ? »

Apercevant le regard perplexe de son ami, Ron continua :

« Il ne faut pas être idiot, tu sais, il est venu souvent pour nous demander si nous n'avions pas vu… Oh ! »

Ron se tut. Et Hermione prit la relève.

« Il nous a demandé si nous n'avions pas vu un autre enfant, de l'âge de Teddy… Nous lui avons toujours répondu par la négative, jusqu'à il y a un mois, il nous a demandé où tu vivais. Nous lui avons simplement dit que tu étais à te reposer de la bataille dans une de tes maisons. Mais que nous étions soumis au secret.

— Et bien, je crois qu'il a fait le tour de toutes les possessions des Potter et des Black, car il a pu finalement entrer chez moi. Il m'a demandé directement où il était. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, alors j'ai fait l'idiot. Il est parti, puis revenu le lendemain… Cela a duré deux semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'enfant qui m'échappe… Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. On sait tous qu'il détestait Voldemort, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse souffrir mon fils.

— Tu es déjà très possessif envers cet enfant, tu l'as adopté magiquement ?

— Pas encore, je l'ai adopté par l'administration moldue, par contre. Je vais le faire bientôt, j'avais juste peur. Peur que les gens s'intéressent à l'enfant de leur Sauveur. Et puis, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller au Ministère. D'un autre côté, c'est à cause du peuple qui refuse de prendre position que j'ai dû sacrifier tant de choses. Je refuse de sacrifier mon fils.

— Tu t'es renseigné, au moins, avant de dire ces choses-là ? Tu sais qu'il y a une possibilité que le sortilège que s'est reçut Ginny la rende stérile ? C'est moi qui ai fait les recherches sur l'adoption. On passe par le Ministère ou par un maître de potions titulaire. C'est pour être sûr que la potion ne contienne pas de poison. Ni de charmes de contrôle.

— Tu crois ? »

Harry commença à reprendre confiance dans ses projets.

« Il en me reste plus qu'à trouver un maître de potion qui accepte de faire cette potion… »

C'est une fois qu'il eut finit de dire cette phrase qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà sa solution… Il passa donc à la seconde partie de l'invitation de ses amis.

« Croyez-vous que Rogue puisse vouloir être gentil ? Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il a la même relation envers Timmy, mais je veux dire, c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui, c'est moi qui me relève la nuit parce qu'il ne peut pas dormir. Ce n'est pas lui. C'est moi. Il n'a pas le droit de l'aimer lui aussi. Il doit vouloir me faire du mal, à un moment, en enlevant l'enfant… Je suis sûr, il ne peut pas être honnête. Cet homme ignore ce que le mot honnête veut dire de toute façon.

— Ton problème est avec Rogue alors, et non avec Timmy. Ta relation avec Timmy peut s'expliquer, tu te sens en quelques sortes son père.

— Oui. On peut résumer cela comme cela. Et… Et … »

Il n'osa pas dire le reste, il s'arrêta avant. Il n'osa pas parler de la tristesse qu'il avait senti dans l'ancien professeur, ni du spectacle inattendu et touchant qu'il faisait avec Teddy. Et qui le tourmentait. Rogue devait rester le professeur sadique ! Pas devenir touchant de cette manière. Il avait l'air d'aimer les enfants… Alors qu'il se comportait de manière atroce lors de ses cours…

« Je pense que tu as surtout besoin de dormir, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va surveiller tes deux trésors cette nuit. Va dormir, et repose toi bien… on avisera demain… »

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire pour les remercier. Il se sentit tellement redevable à l'idée de s'allonger dans un lit… sans avoir à s'occuper des enfants.

* * *

_A suivre... _


End file.
